


Good Morning Kiss

by thegreenwomanswalkman



Series: For I Have Kissed Thee A Thousand Times [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), good morning kiss, kiss meme, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenwomanswalkman/pseuds/thegreenwomanswalkman
Summary: Just another day for Natasha and Steve.Super fluffy!





	Good Morning Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [archetypically](https://archiveofourown.org/users/archetypically/gifts).



Sun creeps in between the curtains, making the lone figure in the bed roll over, groaning as it stretches aching muscles. Burying her face further into the nearest pillow, the one that smells like lemon, man musk, and army regulated soap. A soft smile curls at the edge of her lip as she inhales deeply, her lungs filled with the smell of love and life and a happiness she’s still not sure she’s allowed to keep.

Her eyes flutter open as a crash echoes from the kitchen, revealing dark jade forest eyes that twinkle with mirth at the thought of what could possibly be going on in the other room. Rolling over, she puts her face to the sun, greeting the new day with a lightness in her heart and still unfamiliar smile on her face. Even with how long it’s been… since the Battle of New York… since Ultron and the forming of a new SHIELD. 

Since she found her way back to the side of the man who brought her back from the edge on herself, the edge of the Earth.

“Good morning,” a soft voice says from the door. Running a hand through the fire that is her hair, she smiles sleepily up at the man.

“Mornin’,” her voice husky from sleep and from screaming orders at her team the night before. 

“I made breakfast.” When she allows her eyes to focus, he’s standing before her in a pair of sweatpants and nothing else, carrying a tray with pancakes on it. “Hope this is enough for your.”

She smiles at him, allowing him to set the tray down before she reaches for him. He chuckles at her angel-like face, framed by fiery locks that make her look like heaven and hell wrapped up in blood and tears and skin. “It’s definitely enough for both of us.” His eyes sparkle back at her, the happiness flowing from his lips to hers as he presses a tender kiss there.

“Mmhm.” She makes a soft noise to show her appreciation and she can feel his smile when he presses a kiss to her throat. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” he whispers back as he places a hand on her stomach.


End file.
